Talk:Mouse/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130102002153
Plot for NIGHT TIME MYSTERY (delivered on the weekend) One night, Piglet tries very hard to get to sleep, but then hears a loud sound at his window. He gets frightened and then hides under the covers. In the morning, Piglet asks his best friend, Pooh, if he tapped on his window. Pooh says no, then explains that he was asleep. Piglet wonders if a monster is in the Hundred-Acre Wood. First, he asks Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo if any of them had seen a monster, but none of them did. Next, Pooh and Piglet talk to Owl. But Owl says, No, I didn't see anything. That night, Pooh and Piglet hear the same tapping sound the night before. Piglet gets terrified and cries, It's the monster! But then, Pooh realizes that the monster was really just a branch blowing against the window. Piglet asks if there was no monster in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Pooh says yes, then leaves. In the end, Piglet happily snuggles up in his bed. Plot for A REEL FISHY STORY (delivered on the weekend) Pooh walks up to Piglet's house with a fishing pole and suggests that he should go fishing. Piglet gets confused, and then realizes that Pooh never catches any fish. Pooh suggests that Piglet should come with him, but then Piglet has a better idea: He can go swimming. Pooh and Piglet set off for the river. When they arrive, they lay down under a tree. Piglet watches Pooh look for fish for a moment, and then runs to the river to swim. Pooh finally catches a fish, and then gets excited. But then, he gets shocked when he finds Piglet on the hook. Piglet explains to Pooh, You caught a fish! And I've brought you good luck! Pooh smiles at this. Plot for BLACKBERRY SURPRISE (delivered on the weekend) Pooh calls out to Pooh that Owl has a surprise waiting for them. Pooh puts on his shirt and gets so excited that he forgot to take off his nightcap. Piglet giggles about this. Pooh notices that he's wearing the nightcap outside and then says, Oh, bother! We were in such a hurry! I forgot to take this off. (sigh) I guess I'll have to take it with me. Pooh and Piglet are overjoyed when Owl shows them the surprise: blackberries. Pooh suggests that he and Piglet can take home some blackberries. Piglet looks around and notices that there's no berry pail. Pooh says that the nightcap might help. After Pooh and Piglet collect enough blackberries for their friends, they go to Pooh's house. They invite Tigger, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Eeyore over for blackberry pie. Pooh, Piglet and their friends love the blackberry pie. Plot for ROO'S BIG ADVENTURE (delivered on the weekend) One afternoon, Tigger says to Roo that they can play hide-and-seek. Roo says that Tigger always finds him. But Tigger insists that they must try one more time. Roo finally gives in. While Tigger counts to 100, Roo looks for a hiding place. Finally, he finds a hollow log and then snuggles up in it. Tigger finishes counting and then looks for Roo for a long time. Finally, he gives up and then his friends help him search for Roo. But they have a hard time searching. Christopher Robin finds Roo in the hollow log, where he had been fallen asleep one hour ago. Roo yawns, and then says, See, Tigger? You found me! You always win. Tigger laughs and replies, Not this time, buddy-boy. This time, YOU won!